villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Duff Killigan
Duff Killigan is an irate Scotsman with a strong accent, who had turned to crime once he was banned from pro golf. He proudly calls himself "The World's Deadliest Golfer" and uses exploding golf balls as his weapon of choice. Since his first appearance, he has shifted into a mercenary role, stealing technology or kidnapping people for the highest bidder. He was voiced by Brian George. Appearance Duff Killigan is a villain in Kim Possible. He is a thick-accented Scottish man who wears a green and red tartan kilt, which is a type of skirt commonly found in Scotland and sometimes Ireland, although the tartan pattern makes it the former. He wears a purple shirt with the kilt and has a white sporran pouch with a blue rhinestone clasp for holding items. He also wears a green tam hat. He has a darker reddish hue of hair has a full beard and no mustache. Dark eye color either Dark Green, Dark Hazel, or a mix of Brown and Hazel or Brown. Personality He has a boisterous and brusque personality. Abilities Duff Killigan's combat style combines his love of golf with explosives in a surprisingly effective manner. He possesses a speedy and highly accurate golf swing, which he uses to launch exploding golf balls at unsuspecting opponents. He has also wielded two golf clubs as direct weapons themselves, an idea inspired by Kim Possible during their first encounter. Biography Killigan was once a professional golfer, but he turned to a life of crime after being banned from every golf course in the world, including mini golf, for excessive displays of temper. Killigan first encountered Team Possible after he kidnapped former weapons researcher Professor Sylvan Green. His plan was to use Green's more current research on rapid grass growing to convert the world into a giant golfing green, starting with Japan, the first country to ban him from golf. Kim defeated him by using super fertilizer on dandelion seeds and encasing Killigan in them. Killigan next appeared attempting to sell a stolen, experimental cybertronic battle suit, dubbed the Centurion Project, to Dr. Drakken. Kim interrupted the sale, which resulted in Killigan both losing the battle suit and failing to get the money that Drakken had promised him. Killigan then kidnapped Ron in hopes of forcing her to surrender the Centurion Project, unaware that it had temporarily bonded to her. Aided by the battle suit, Kim defeated Killigan, Drakken, and Shego, and the three villains were arrested. Killigan, Shego, and Monkey Fist each attempted to steal a valuable microchip that was accidentally swallowed by Rufus. They failed, due largely to heated competition among themselves, and Kim's interference. Killigan was briefly visible during Señor Senior, Junior's prison dance routine. Due to Shego being sick with a cold, Killigan joined forces with Drakken. While they argued over terms, Ron managed to recover the stolen Ray-X from them. When Drakken also fell ill, Killigan hired temporary lackey Hank Perkins as his sidekick, and they re-stole Ray-X. Killigan then caught a cold, which left Perkins to run things. Ron and Rufus snuck into Killigan's castle looking for a library book that Ron had lost on a previous mission. They interrupted Killigan's lunch of haggis, and he forced them to join him, much to their disgust. Killigan made only brief appearances in Kim's Senior year. He was one of several villains interested in buying HenchCo's molecular transducer, and joined the rest in pursuing Kim once she stole it. Shortly before Kim's homecoming, Killigan kidnapped computer programmer Ricky Rotiffle. Killigan was quickly captured and handed over to Global Justice. Kim and Ron investigated Killigan shortly before their graduation, suspecting him of a vandalism spree of various golf courses. As it turned out, he himself was a victim of the same, and had installed a new security system on his island for that very reason. Trivia *Despite being one of the most recurring villains of the franchise, Killigan has only ever had one episode to himself. All of his other appearances were in episodes where he starred alongside other villains. *He's also a boss in the video game Drakken's Demise. *Duff is one of the few villains that does not have henchmen. *Killigan was the last person seen to become sick in "Sick Day". *Killigan is the second villain to enter the Possible House. Alternate Versions Future Killigan/Robo-Duff Killigan joined forces with fellow villains Monkey Fist, Drakken, and Shego. The four stole and combined the two halves of the Tempus Simia idol, and used it to travel into the past, in an effort to attack Kim during vulnerable moments of her life. Killigan, Drakken, and Monkey Fist were captured after a failed attempt to crush Kim as a middle school student, but Shego escaped with the Tempus Simia. This resulted in a dark future timeline where Shego ruled the world, and Killigan was among her henchmen, though greatly changed: he was then the self-professed "World's Deadliest Golfing Cyborg", which Ron noted as not a crowded field, now known as Robo-Duff. He was tasked with capturing the future versions of Wade and Jim and Tim Possible. The destruction of the Tempus Simia virtually erased this adventure from history. Navigation de:Duff Killigan Category:Incompetent Category:Thief Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Greedy Category:Male Category:Mercenaries Category:Wrathful Category:Destroyers Category:Vandals Category:Criminals Category:Conspirators Category:Enforcer Category:Redeemed Category:On & Off Category:Control Freaks Category:Terrorists Category:Oppressors Category:Supervillains Category:Egotist Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Pawns Category:Deal Makers Category:Kidnapper Category:Fighters Category:Rogues Category:Kim Possible Villains